Las vueltas del destino
by Yuuka-90
Summary: Ser la  hija  adolecente del Uchiha no es fácil menos cuando has sido criada en una burbuja de cristal con un sueño imposible y un entrometido sujeto en busca de venganza que la llevara en un viaje atrás en el tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Ser padre no es fácil.**

**15 años antes **

El país del fuego, en algún lugar de la aldea oculta de la hoja…

Dentro del hospital de Konoha en los pasillos se encontraban todos esperando afuera de la sala de parto la llegada de los nuevos integrantes del gran clan Uchiha para darle la bienvenida al mundo.

No cabe repetir que todos estaban presentes ahí, desde Naruto Uzumaki hasta el mismo patriarca del respetable clan Hyuuga. Claro, era de esperarse si la misma heredera del clan que se encontraba en trabajo de parto. Así es Hinata Hyuuga y el último Uchiha iban hacer padres a la edad de 18 años de edad, algo muy prematuro para su edad, pero perfecto si estaban felizmente enamorados como en este caso. Habían pasados dos años desde que el vengador Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha de la mano de la misma Hinata.

Por supuesto, habían pasado mucho tiempo desde las aventuras de Naruto y sus amigos, donde en una de ellas Hinata había sido secuestrada por el mismo Uchiha para encontrar a un Uchiha Itachi resucitado de entre los muertos al control de Kabuto quien era controlado a su vez por Orochimaru y Madara. Todo eso había provocado una guerra sin fin donde Naruto y Sasuke había vuelto a unirse en un equipo para derrotar a sus enemigos que amenazaban con la aldea que tanto amaba. Aunque los problemas no acaban ahí, quizás allá sido solo el comienzo de todo.

Después de muchos problemas Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban felizmente casados y embarazados, cosa que hacia al Uchiha muy contento por un lado y muerto de preocupación por el otro. Después de todo, Dios había encontrado con que castigarlo por todos sus pecado, con algo que jamás pensó amar tanto en su vida "su Hinata". A los 4 meses de embarazo Hinata había comenzado a desvanecerse y a descompensarse lentamente conforme los días, cosa que la misma quinta Hokage superviso y dio estado de alerta por posible aborto. Los meses fueron pasando hasta el octavo mes, donde la heredera Hyuuga ya se encontraba descompensada al máximo por su terquedad.

Tsunade, había intentado por todos los medio hacer entrar en razón por lo crudo que parezca a abortar voluntariamente al feto, ya que el cuerpo de la madre no sobreviviría a un futuro parto, poniendo en riesgo su vida. Desde ese momento nada fue color de rosa para el Uchiha, y la terquedad de su esposa no ayudaba. Ella creía ciegamente que todo resultaría bien, cosa que él también quería creer fielmente hasta el dio de hoy.

_21 de septiembre_

Donde dos vidas inocentes entrarían en su vida, despidiéndose de la mujer que nunca antes había amando tanto…

_DENTRO DE LA SALA DE PARTO_

Tsunade y Sakura Haruno, quienes eran las que supervisaban el parto como las dos mejores médicos shinobi de Konoha, junto con otra enfermera se encontraban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien de esto.

Sasuke Uchiha, quien también se encontraba dentro de la sala, por petición de su esposa e insistencia de él mismo. Se encontraba aferrando fuertemente la mano de su mujer como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a desaparecer.

"Hinata vamos amor tu puedes…" -le susurraba mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, viendo lo pálida y ojerosa que se encontraba. Había adelgazado tanto que era irreconocible, pero aun así sus ojos no perdían el brillo. –"Falta poco mi amor… ellos ya _están_ aquí" –

Si alguien hubiese conocido al vengador Uchiha en sus mejores días como miembro del akatsuki y hubiese entrado a esa sala de parto ya se hubiese ahorcado, debido que aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al gran Sasuke Uchiha el insufrible Teme. Por supuesto, todo gracias a la tímida e inocente Hinata que había logrado derretir y traspasar el congelado caparazón del vengador, mostrando al verdadero Sasuke en su interior. Aquel Sasuke que una vez Itachi destruyo, aquel Sasuke que solo mostraba a ella y solo a ella.

"Ya casi Hinata puedo ver su cabeza, puja querida" –le pedía Tsunade con su traje de color verde y mascarilla-

Hinata hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para pujar, dejándola casi sin poder respirar, ventilaciones casi era inexistentes. Pero para ella todo valía la pena después de escuchar el sonoro llanto de su bebe.

-"¡Felicidades Hinata, Sasuke es un Niño!"- exclamo la quinta mientras lo nalgueaba.

En efecto, era un niño de cabellos casi negros con reflejos azules como los de su madre y ojos empapados de lágrimas de color negro como los de su padre.

"Oh dios estoy tan feliz gracias"- agradeció Sasuke mientras veía su primogénito y a su mujer que estaba sana y salva. Pero de lo que no se había percatado nuestro querido Sasuke era que Hinata respiraba pesadamente mientras veía a su hijo con una débil sonrisa.

"¡Tsunade-sama!"- le llamo Sakura quien se había percatado de aun no había terminado. –"Aun queda alguien más… hay dos, hay gemelos!" –

"¡¿Qué?"- exclamaron tanto ella como Sasuke, y justo ahí el Uchiha comenzó a preocuparse la Hyuuga no resistiría otro más.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata"- dijo consternado dándole una mirada a la rubia, quien se había detenido a medir la presión de la ahora madre.

"Lo sé, no resistirá… pero sacándolo o no, será lo mismo… si no lo sacamos ambos morirán y si lo sacamos…"-

"T-TTsunade-sama…"-articulo apenas Hinata intentando reunir fuerzas. –"yo quiero ver a mi otro bebe, yo sé que es una niña… aunque puedaaa… ver la solo una vez yo…"-intentaba pedir con tristeza Hinata antes de darle una última mirada a su marido, una mirada con la que intentaba decirle todo lo que lo amaba. –"Sasuke por favor… yo"-

"Hinata, tu…"-Sasuke por primera vez intento oponerse a su petición pero desde un principio el jamás había sido capaz de negarle nada. Y solo pensar lo que significaba cumplir este deseo hizo tragarse su orgullo y soltar el primer sollozo. –"Hinata…"-intento decir cerrando los ojos para detener las lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras aferraba sus manos a las de ella.

"Tsunade-sama, por favor…"-pidió Hinata sonriéndole con la ternura que con los años no había perdido.

"entendido" – solo basto eso para que ella y Sakura, quien había estado de pie ahogándose el llanto observándolos, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que vería a su querida amiga Hinata sonreír.

Pocos minutos después un segundo llanto más suave y cantarín adorno la sala de parto. Una hermosa niña cabellos negros como los de su padre salía al mundo dejando a todos atónitos por su color de ojos que era de un azul cielo casi platino aguado entre lágrimas.

"Es hermosa… dámela, por favor…" –pidió desesperada la Hyuuga, que penas podías mantenerse consiente, había perdido mucha sangre, sus ojos se le había vuelto pesado y opacos ya no tenían ese brillo especial.

"Son hermosos, mis niños, nuestra hijos Sasuke" –le sonrió a su esposo mientras los veía con emoción contenida. –"Como me gusta-aria… verlo crecer"- deseo mientras derramaba lagrimas por primera vez sintiendo que ya estaba cerca su hora.

"Hinata, por favor no tu lo prometiste, prometiste que estaríamos juntos, que estaría conmigo para siempre" -

"Sasuke mira… mira a nuestro lindo Setsuna Uchiha será una gran Shinobi como su padre"- dijo hinata viendo a su primer hijo dormir pacíficamente, mientras que al otro lado se encontraba su pequeña despierta atenta viendo con sus ojos azules tan hermosos. –"y aquí Sasuke déjame presentarte a tu hija Alice Uchiha… un regalo de Dios por eso deseo para ella la vida que _yo_ no tuve… no la vida de un Shinobi, sino la que una niña debe tener sin rencor ni venganza… Mi Sasuke ya no estás sólo… aunque yo ya no esté…-intento decir Hinata antes de ahogarse mientras iba cerrando los ojos dándole un último apretón a la mano de su compañero y esposo. –" Sasuke mi amado Sasuke, me has regalado lo más hermoso de mi vida, por eso yo… yo los dejare a tu lado para que los cuides y ellos a ti… en ellos hay un pedazo de mi, de mi amor al igual que en ti… te amo" –dijo por ultimo cerrando su ojos mientras dejaba escapar un último suspiro

"¡Hinata! HINATA!" – Le llama el Uchiha desesperado arrodillándose para quedar a su lado al lado de la cama, derrumbándose y lloraba sin consuelo. Mientras Tsunade, Sakura y las enfermeras salían de la habitación para dar la noticia.

**Pov Sasuke **

Habían pasado 4 meses desde su partida y aun no me hacía a la idea…

Pero habían sido 4 meses donde se me había echo rutina el ir todas las mañanas al hospital a verlos. Quizás ella haya tenido razón, no porque me haya dejado eso no significaba que yo estuviese solo ahora y que me dejaría morir. En un principio lo pensé, pero con los días me di cuenta que quizás todo había valido la pena.

-"Y ahora me doy cuenta" –digo viendo a mis hijos a través del vidrio en la sala del hospital, mientras que Sakura toma a mi hijo mayor para darle de comer, el cual estaba despierto. Mientras con cuidado otra enfermera toma a mi pequeña aun adormilada para dármela.

-"Dentro de una semana ya podrás llevártelos casa Sasuke-kun" –comento Sakura, meciendo al pequeño Setsuna.

-"Hn"-le contesto sin perder de vista a mi linda Alice, que bostezaba tierna mente, abriendo sus ojos para mirarme y tirar sus brazos hacia mí.

-"Son tan lindos, no puedo esperar a que el pequeño Minato ya nazca" –y eso basto para recordarme que Sakura entraría en alerta de parto dentro de este mes. Ya se imaginaran lo orgulloso que debe de estar cierto torpe.

**Fin del Pov S.**

-"aunque Sasuke-kun volviendo al tema sobre la salida de los pequeños… Mmm Naruto me comento sobre tu repentina cita con los Hyuuga" –intento apaciguar el ambiente la pelirosada sabiendo que su marido se había dio de boca floja.

-"Si lo que quieres saber si Hiashi, quiere a sus nietos con él y el clan, la respuesta es un _"No", _quizás después de todo el viejo ha aprendido algo de todo esto" -intento decir lo más normal el Uchiha aunque aun le costaba hablar sobre ella.

-"¿Qué estas bromeando? Yo podía hasta jurar que se avecinaba una guerra entre clanes".- dijo lo más sorprendida que pudo, para ella era imposible de imaginar el ver a Uchiha Sasuke y a Hiashi Hyuuga, los dos solos en una habitación.

-"Lo que paso en realidad fue…

_**Flash **_

-"Me alegro que hayas podido venir Uchiha-san, sé muy bien que han das muy corto de tiempo, por eso mismo iré al grano" – argumento el patriarca de los Hyuuga sentado sobre el tatami con una taza de té enfrente.

-"No esperaba menos de Usted, Hiashi-san"- responde el peliazul haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Para luego mirar firmemente al Hyuuga con el mismo o aun peor semblante de cansancio en su rostro.

-"Debo tomar que el motivo de esta reunión son sus nieto"- dijo secamente viendo al anciano fríamente

-"Así es, y dudo que sea en lo que estas pensando… he pedido que vinieras solo para darte las "gracias" –aquello había descolocado al Uchiha, pensó en un segundo que era una broma, pero si no hubiese visto el rostro de hombre, quizá se hubiese mofado.

-"Así es, yo solo quería agradecerte por haber hecho a mi hija inmensamente feliz, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo y yo como en un principio no estuve de acuerdo…fuera de eso pude ver con mis propio ojos, no con el Byakugan, sino con mis ojos de padre… como hiciste a mi querida Hinata feliz…" –dijo el hombre cerrando sus puños en sus rodillas mientras bajaba la mirada a su taza de té –"En estas últimas semanas he pensando tantas cosas, recordando cómo fue que me convertí en semejante monstruo con mi propia hija, solo por la ambición, y no sabes cómo lo lamento y arrepiento. Había destrozado y humillado lo que mi querida esposa me había dejado para no estar solo y tenerla a mi lado… por eso yo encuentro ilegal si yo te hiciera la mismo" –dice lo ultimo levantando la vista para encarar al Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, estaba consternado e impresionado con su respuesta.

-"Mi hija Hinata creo que también tomo la mejor decisión al dejarlos a tu lado, no puedo evitar decirte que espero que no comentas los mismo errores que este viejo estúpido, ya que estoy seguro que eres mucho más inteligente y que mi nietos valieron el sacrificio de tu esposa e hija mía"

-"Lo sé, yo también lo había esto meditando todos estos días hasta el cansancio… Hinata, ella me dio una razón para seguir adelante no solo por mi ni por ella, sino por ellos mismos" –explico el Uchiha por primera vez tomando la taza enfrente suyo entre sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-"Estoy seguro de ello" –dijo lo ultimo soltando una ligera carcajada –"y puedo decirte que estoy alivio, aunque solo sean ellos los que logren escapar de las reglas del clan Hyuuga lo merecen, no soportaría que otra tragedia de gemelos comenzara"

-"Pienso lo mismo… aunque será la primera vez que diga esto de corazón: "me ha dado gusto el conversar contigo" pero ya debo irme…- dijo levantándose pesadamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. –"Una cosa más me gustaría decirle Hiashi-san, usted y su _clan_ serán bienvenidos en los distritos Uchiha para futuras visitas" –dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta dando entender de que él, Hyuuga Neji y Hanabi eran bienvenidos en su casa. Dejando al pobre anciano con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin del Fash

-"Quien lo diría ¿no?" –cuestiona el Uchiha dándole una sonrisa arrogante a la Haruno.

-"Creo que tienes razón, quizás a pesar de todo, todos cambiamos de alguna forma" –argumenta la pelirosada cerrando los ojos, mientras recostaba nuevamente al pequeño Uchiha junto a su hermana acurrucándose esté junto a ella, dándole una sonrisa. –"Comenzando por ti, no lo crees?"-dice soltando una risita burlona.

-"Hn"- le responde frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-"¿Sabes cuál es el nuevo chisme del pueblo? Creo que hasta harán una bibliografía y todo " El gran Sasuke Uchiha el vengador y una vez traidor ahora enfrenta el mundo como padre soltero a la edad de 18 años", creo que de esta no te libras Sasuke-kun, aunque creo que el idiota Naruto está cooperando con esto al igual que mi maestra… nunca se cansan" –dice sobándose las sienes, lanzando un suspiro.

-"Intentare no dejarte viuda antes del primer año, tu hijo necesita al menos logre recordar al idiota de su padre" –

-"Gracias ya sabía yo que todos estos años de amistad te habían al menos hecho tan considerado Sasuke-kun"- intento seguirle el juego, que han jugado hace dos años ya.

-"Sakura"- le llama de repente el Uchiha en un tono que hizo a Sakura levantar rápidamente la cabeza para verlo.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunta preocupada ya que pocas veces veía a Sasuke con ese semblante y intuida que era importante.

-"Yo… tengo miedo"-confiesa enviando una mirada a la cuna donde estaban sus hijos durmiendo.

Sakura, lentamente cruza la habitación para ponerse a su lado y poner su mano en el hombro, haciendo que la observara.

-"A veces Sasuke-kun, está bien tener miedo… nos hace saber que estamos vivos y sentimos. Aunque…"- corta de repente, estirándose sobre sus dedos para pasar la mano por los negros cabellos del vengador acariciándolos torpemente. –"Estoy completamente segura que serás un gran padre, no tienes que preocuparte… después de todo son sus hijos y tuyos" –dice sonriéndole tristemente dándole ánimos.

Sakura, después de la muerte de Hinata fue una de las más afectadas. Claro esta había sido su amiga a pesar de todo, a pesar que ella una vez creyó amar al Uchiha… a pesar de que ella misma había sido la causante de la tristeza de Hinata hace 3 años atrás. Cuando se había convertido en la novia del primer amor de está aceptando amarlo al fin. Aun así Hinata siempre logro perdonarla… siempre sonreía a pesar de todo. Por eso Sakura, decidió estar ahí para el Uchiha cuando más la necesitara, como la amiga que siempre debió de ser… ella velaría por él como su compañera de equipo, su amiga. Tal como se lo había prometido a Hinata.

-"Además creo que lindo de Setsuna será un pequeño Sasuke-kun en miniatura, tan buen ninja e igualito de guapo que su padre y sobreprotector con su hermanita" –dice riéndose mientras le mostraba a Sasuke, como tenia agarrada la manga rosada de su hermana en la cuna mientras dormía. Haciendo que el padre esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Y no puedo esperar para que la pequeña Alice crezca tan hermosa como su madre, estoy segura que tendrás muchos problemas para espantarle a la parvada de bobos que la acecharan" –dice sonriendo con burla mientras ponía su mano sobre la boca para mirarle picaronamente, al observar como el padre celoso fruncía el ceño de solo pensar a los degenerados que quisiera al menos mirar a su niñita.

-"Solo espera y veras Sasuke-kun… Alice será la muñequita mas envidiada y consentida de Konoha, después de todo te tiene como padre, que la trata y tratara como si fuera de cristal y con su hermano, abuelo y tíos consentirán cada capricho que ella tenga y por supuesto yo y también mi maestra le enseñaremos todo sobre la moda y muchas otras cosas" -decía cada vez más emocionada ya que volvería a tener a su compañera de compras.

_Hinata Tenía razón, aunque ella no estuviese no había necesita de estar triste ella les había dejado dos tesoros que amarían como ella misma. _

-"Eso espero… de verdad eso espero…" –deseo Sasuke pensado en su Hinata, mientras veía a sus hijos con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos de nuevo.

**15 años después.**

**En los Distritos Uchiha **

En una mansión bien acomodada, se encontraba una joven sentada cerca de una ventana, disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol del día. La casa principal nunca estaba tan silenciosa, a excepción cuando el dueño y su primogénito se encontraban en misión, lo cual dejaba siempre a la bella jovencita suspirando sola esperando su llegada.

Las cosas siempre habían sido así desde que la joven tiene memoria, aunque en un principio era ella y su hermano gemelo quienes esperaban la llegada de su padre, pero desde que su hermano se convirtió en gennin a los 12 años, ella se quedaba sola.

No era que le molestase, sino que a ella le encantaría acompañarlos, ir con ellos a sus misiones, aprender y pelear… ser un Ninja, una kunoishi la mejor de todas. Pero su vida no están simple si tienes a Uchiha Sasuke como padre.

-"Oh Dios me aburro…"-dice una voz tan suave y aterciopelada soltando un suspiro. –"quizás debería a ir a ver al abuelo y de paso al Tío Naruto"- piensa mientras voltea a mirar el reloj –"Ya es medio día, la hora perfecta para tomar un té con el abuelo y llevarle mi tarta para después comprarle un ramen al pobre Hokage y así hacerlo descansar de la abuela Tsunade"

La bella joven se alista pasar salir tomando su bolso calor negro y el pastel envuelto que había hecho la noche anterior para su abuelo y tíos. Por último, se da una mirada rápida en el espejo para acomodar su cabello largo de color negro azabache como su padre y acomodar su falda de color morado sobre las rodillas tableadas y una blusa lila de cuello cuadrado, manga corta con terminaciones en cintas bordadas del mismo color de la falda y con el escudo Uchiha en la espalda y unas lindas bailarinas del color de la falda, es decir moradas, que hacían lucir sus piernas tan blancas y tersas.

Todos en el pueblo conocían a los herederos Uchiha(s), desde el joven genio shinobi de 15 años que tiene a media población de la aldea tras su sombra. Y como no el chico desde que había comenzado la academia tenía tan o aun más popularidad que el mismo Uchiha ya que su personalidad era más amable y a la vez reservada. Aunque eso solía cambiar cuando su hermana salía en la conversación era ahí donde los genes Uchiha salían a relucir. Por otra parte, su hermana era más bien todo lo contrario, de ser conocida como la muñequita de hielo, como también la princesita caprichosa por su carácter orgullosamente tajante, seco y osco en el pueblo. Ella era más bien dulce, cariñosa… claro está con sus familiares solamente, aunque mayoritariamente con su abuelo, su tío Neji, su hermano (casi siempre ya saben hay rivalidad de vez en cuando), y por supuesto con su padre.

-"la la la la la la"-iba tarareando mientras cambiaba hacia el distrito Hyuuga evitando pensar en la última conversación con su padre lo cual era inevitable.

La noche antes que se fuera a la misión Alice, quien se encargaba de la cena esa noche había estado pensado por decima vez una forma de abordar "_ese"_ tema por quinceava vez ese mes.

-"Papá, papito, papi" -le llamo haciéndole ojitos al Uchiha, quien evitaba despegar su vista del plato esa noche y no porque temiera que escapara, sino para evitar problemas esa noche. Con razón el traidor de su hijo había quedado de cenar en la casa de Sakura esa noche, justificándose que Minato le había pedido quedarse para ver mañana lo de la misión.

_¡Cobarde!_

-"Papi"- Si de algo estaba seguro el Uchiha, era que ella no se rendiría hasta escuchar su voz.

-"¡No!" –Alice frunció el ceño e intento de nuevo.

- "¿No que papá?"- se hizo la desentendida

-"La respuesta es no y la sabes Alice y seguirá siendo la misma mañana cuando me preguntes antes de irme y cuando vuelva" – ahora era el Uchiha quien miraba a su hija enojado arrugando el ceño.

-"Pero… papá yo quiero ir" –dice levantándose de golpe de la mesa moviendo bruscamente la silla –"Me aburro siempre acá sola, además yo quiero-"

-"Alice ya hemos hablo suficiente de este tema, no iras a ningún lado porque es peligroso" –al ver que su hija iba a replicar continuo. –"Y también hemos hablado sobre de ir a la academia y querer ser un ninja… eres una niña, quiero decir eres mi niña y tú no estás para eso, así que déjalo."- argumento más calmado Sasuke, intentado entrar en razón a su descarriada hija, con los años hasta paciencia se creó solo para ella.

-"Esto es injusto papá, Setsuna también es tu hijo y tiene mi edad y es un Shinobi hasta quiere tomar la prueba para Anbu y tu no le recriminas, sino le felicitas. Además de todo eres su maestro…–ahora si Alice estaba cabreada intentaba calmarse apretando sus puños, pero no funcionaba sino más bien todo lo contrario. Con los años Sasuke había aprendido a no hacerle caso haciendo oídos sordos para no extralimitarse. Después de todo era su hija y no podía ser duro con ella.

- "Eso es porque tu hermano es hombre y puede cuidarse solo, en cambio tu eres una niña aun" – argumento para comenzar a calmarla podía adivinar que ella se estaba conteniendo para no noquearlo con la técnica que su _querida amiga _Sakura y la Gondaime le habían enseñado, según ellas para autodefensa.

_Autodefensa… claro, mis pantalones… _ pensó el Uchiha.

-"Además no fui yo quien autorizo que aprendiera a controlar tu chakra y a defenderte"

-"Ahhh si claro, y eso fue porque ya lo había aprendido a escondidas de mi madrina con la abuela Tsunade y el tío Neji… ¡Así que no te creas Uchiha ya que no te quedaba de otra!" –y ahí quedo la poca paciencia que le quedaba a nuestro querido Sasuke.

-"¡Jovencita! Estas terminando con lo poca de paciencia que me quedaba" – de golpe el pelinegro se paro haciendo caer la silla, con tal expresión en su rostro que hizo temblar a la joven, pero aun así no retrocedió.

-"Papá es lo único que te pido, p-por favor déjame… autorízame para presentar el examen chunnin, estuve investigando. Sabes aun cuando no haya acudido a la academia ninja, puedo presentarme al examen y como la abuela, mi madrina y mi tío me han enseñaron lo básico, puedo remediar eso… por favor papá será la único que te pida"-

-"Alice no, la respuesta es _no" –_ le respondió masajeándose las sienes –"y Gracias por la información mañana mismo antes de irme iré hablar con el torpe (Naruto), con tu abuelo, para decirle que el Hyuuga ha ignorado sus ordenes sobre instruirte ya que eso no tiene nada que ver con saber defenderse"

-"¿Por que eres así?" –cuestiono apretando sus puños intentando retener las lagrimas. –"yo solo quiero aprender ser una kunoichi, la mejor… quiero ir a misiones y poner al clan Uchiha en la cima, quiero ser fuerte… yo… papá p-por favor"-intentaba decir cada palabra entre sollozos, intentando parar las lagrimas que caían por su rostro empapando sus tristes ojos azules.

Una de las cosas que Sasuke odiaba, era ver llorar a su hija y aun más cuando era por su culpa, quizás por eso la había criado tan malcriada para siempre verla feliz. Aun cuando él intentaba concederle cada capricho, no era capaz de concederle aquel deseo que le había seguido desde que ella tenía 6 años, mucha antes que su hijo mayor pensara en ser un ninja, ella ya lo tenía decidido. Cosa que jamás esperaba aceptarle, ella debería crecer como una flor fuera de la devastación, tan pura y bella como un jazmín.

-"ya basta Alice, esta conversación ha terminado, desde un principio nunca ha tenido ni pies ni cabeza… así que deja de pensar tonterías y preocúpate de tus clases (Nota: que son de literatura, cultura, escritura, danza y refinamiento etc)"-dijo por último el Uchiha dándole la espalda para irse e dirección a la estancia ya sin apetito.

-"¿Por qué eres así?" –susurra casi inaudible la pelinegra intentando respirar pausadamente. –"Porque no me entiendes… yo solo quiero ser un ninja para que estés orgulloso de mi, para que no sea siempre Setsuna a quien tu mires con orgullo. Claro es él que nunca te hace enojar, es perfecto en todo lo que hace, él es el mejor hijo que todos quisieran tener." – decía la chica temblaba tenuemente. Haciendo voltear a su progenitor con asombro.

-"¿Hija?" –dice viéndola en tal estado.

-"Después de todo como culparlo, es un prodigio él ya es poseedor de un Sharingar evolucionado y yo ¿Qué? ¿Qué me queda? Solo ser la copia de alguien más, no solo de él, sino de ella también" – dijo con impotencia mientras pasaba bruscamente las mangas del chaleco por sus mejillas.

-"Alice, gatita eso no es verdad… estas siendo absurda"-intentaba razonar el Uchiha, acercándose torpemente hacia su hija.

-"¿Absurda? ¿Estoy siendo absurda? No lo creo, cada vez que me ven, no solo tú, sino también mi madrina, mi abuelo… todos, no es a mí a quien realmente quieren ver… sino a esa _mujer_" –de repente se percata había estado sosteniendo el dije que su padre le había regalado de pequeña, un dije de plata con una joya de amatista muy rara. Algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella, sino quizás a esa_ mujer._

-"Alice, hija… basta cálmate"- El Uchiha la había sostenido por los hombros, intentado calmarla. Era raro verlo nervioso por su pequeña ya que literalmente lo era, Sasuke le ganaba en altura por tres cabezas y media haciendo que Alice se viera pequeña en sus brazos

-"¡Odio esto, odio ser así… odio todo esto…"- dice apartándose de un manotazo de su padre mirándolo con resentimiento. –"¡y más que nada odio ser tu hija! Porque si no lo fuera podría ser lo que quisiera"-grita lo ultimo arrancándose el dije de un tirón y tirándolo contra la pared, en el mismo instante que echa a correr escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Dejando solo a un afectado Sasuke, quien solo escucha el portazo que retumbo la casa completa.

-"¿Quién dijo que tener hijos era fácil?"- se cuestiono, despeinándose el pelo estresando, mientras se agachaba y recogía el dije que su hija había despreciado. El dije de su madre Mikoto.

-"¿Quién demonios me mando a tener hijos? Sobre todo una niña… Hinata sí que me haces falta…" –dice sumiendo en sus pensamientos, tomando asiento en el comedor mirando las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente…

El Uchiha no había podido dormir mucho, aun tenía las palabras de su hija dando vueltas por su cabeza y eso le tenía de los putos nervios y de un humor que se lo lleva el diablo. Se levanto y se dio cuenta que todo seguía tal cual como lo había dejado anoche, percatándose que su hija aun no salía de su habitación.

Suspiro por quinta vez esa mañana y camino a la puerta donde espero a que su hijo y su ahijado Minato llegaran a la entrada con Yuki la hija de su cuñado el Hyuuga y Tenten.

-"Pa-Uchiha-sensei ya hemos llegado" –le llamo su hijo, se percato que iba a decirle padre, pero se corrigió rápidamente.

-"Buenos días Sasuke-Sensei"- le saludos Minato, quien era casi idéntico a su abuelo, de quien había heredado el nombre. Sasuke solo asistió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia el pasillo.

-"Al parecer las cosas no andan muy bien Setsuna, Alice debió de hacer de las suyas"- el Uchiha menor solo se recostó sobre la pared pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado. Él conocía muy bien como podía ser su hermana cuando comenzaba con sus _caprichos._ Aunque ni él mismo entendía, para Alice eso no era un capricho más era lo que más quería en el mundo y no podía entender la insistencia de su padre al negárselo, por ello intentaba no meterse, una porque no soportaría que hirieran a su linda y terca hermana menor en una de esas misiones y otra para evitar más problemas.

**Por otro lado…**

Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, iba a tocar pero se contuvo y giro la manilla dándose cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, la abrió lentamente dándole un vistazo a la alcoba, todo está en su lugar, casi todo de color lila, morado, blanco y azul. De pronto, vio un bulto en la cama y una cabellera negra sobresaliente de las sabanas. Con paso silencioso se acerco a la cabecera, sentándose lentamente a la altura de su estomago, para ver la cara de tristeza de su pequeña.

No había que ser un genio para saber, que se había quedado dormida llorando hasta no poder más. Torpemente le acaricio el rostro, quitando los mechones que este tenía pegados en él por las lágrimas. Haciéndola sonreír levente a la joven al sentir su tacto. Correspondiéndole el instantáneamente también con ternura.

"_-y yo ¿Qué? ¿Qué me queda? Solo ser la copia de alguien más, no solo de él, sino de ella también" _–medita las palabras que ella le había gritado anoche.

-"No mi princesa, tu eres mucho más hermosa, por eso…" –cierra los ojos con frustración antes de dejar el dije en la mano semi-abierta de la joven. –"No puedo dejar que conozcas el tipo de vida que yo tuve, se lo prometí… te amo" –dice dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta dándole una última mira y cerrar la puerta e irse con sus aprendices a la misión.

**Continuara…**

**Uy! Holas este es mi segundo Fic de naruto, espero que les haya gustado su primer capi. Y me dejen una par de comentarios por él para saber si les gusto para continuarlo.**

**La verdad la idea me venía siguiente desde julio del pasado año y no había tenido tiempo de publicar, espero que la encuentren interesante, porque tengo muchas cosas pensadas para ella, debido a que me divertí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero su apoyo, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos, uno nunca sabe… en base a eso veré para cuando subo el segundo si pronto o tardia… donde sabrán si la rebelde Uchiha esta hijita de papá cuando se cruce con Orochimaru je je je y todo comience.**

**Saludos**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros y Desacuerdos **

**En el distrito Hyuuga**

-"Espero no incomodar abuelo por venir sin avisar"-dice Alice inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto hacia el hombre.

-"No digas tonterías, como una niña tan linda incomodaría visitando a este pobre viejo"-contesta Hiashi Hyuuga, restándole importancia al asunto. –"Y dime a que debo la grata visita, me tenias abandonado. Pensé que vendrías hace una semana cuando tu padre salió del pueblo".

De solo recordarle la situación pasada incomoda a la chica, haciéndole moverse nerviosa en su lugar.

-"Bueno abuelo… pensé que sería grato tomar el té en tu compañía y la de mi tío ya que ambos están solos e hice una tarta compensando que tía Tente y tía Hanabi están de misión también…"-intento cambiar de tema nerviosa mirando a su abuelo.

-"Que generoso de tu parte, el traernos algo dulce para degustar para pasar un amargo asunto que tengo clarificar contigo jovencita y tu querido tío Neji, vamos al salón" – Alice solo suspira viendo lo inevitable.

-"Lo siento Tío Naruto… esto ira para larga, te debo el ramen" – piensa la pelinegra al caminar por el pasillo atrás de su abuelo a paso lento.

**En cambio en otro lugar…**

-"Sasuke-sensei, al parecer hemos acabado antes del tiempo determinado" –dice emocionada Yuki ya que echaba de menos a su familia –"Es estupendo, usted casi no nos dejo mucho que hacer. Y eso que aun lo veo algo tenso, ¿Algo va mal sensei?" –pregunta inocente la ojisperla. Alcanzándolo para caminar a su lado intentando llamar su atención. Ignorando que su sensei estaba sumido en sus pensamiento como nunca.

Sasuke había estado toda la semana con un mal presentimiento y le urgía terminar con todo para volver a la aldea lo antes posible para comprobar que todo fuera normal. Ignorando a la parlanchina acompañante que se le había sumado hace un rato, actitud que ella estaba más que acostumbrada.

En cambio, Minato y Setsuna, quienes iban más atrás caminando al escuchar la pregunta que Yuki su compañera de equipo y prima le hacía a su sensei y padre. Rezaron en silencio para que no hiciera un comentario fuera de lugar, cosa que para ella quien desde pequeña se había convertido en su fangirl era imposible. Su admiración y proclamación de amor hacia el vengador Uchiha, era de forma casi enfermiza, cosa que a su padre Neji Hyuuga y a su prima Alice no les hacía ni un chiste, provocando problemas siempre que están todos juntos.

-"ufff…"-suspira Setsuna extrañamente agotado.

-"¿Qué sucede estas ido desde la mañana?¿A pasado algo?"-pregunta su amigo, mirándolo curiosamente.

-"Nada solo estoy algo preocupado por Alice, extraño su voz aunque sea solo para regañarme y gritarme"-comenta sobrándose el puente de la nariz para serenarse.

-"Vaya debí suponerlo, Setsu amigo… no te enojes, pero creo que tienes un complejo con tu hermana…"-Setsuna frunce el ceño.

-"¿Qué demonio dices estúpido?"-

-"Solo lo que veo… vamos tú crees normal, que tengas 15 años y no hayas tenido novia a pesar de tener media aldea a tus pies"-intenta razonar el rubio poniendo la misma sonrisa que conocemos de su progenitor.

-"Eso es porque son muy molestas y tú lo sabes… lo único que hacen es chillar… además no son tan guapas que digamos que remedie eso"-dice tomando su mentón mientras pensaba en alguna posibilidad.

-"Ahí lo tienes, estas tan acostumbrado a tu linda hermanita que no logras encontrar a nadie dentro de su categoría y como no, si Alice esta como se quiere"- piensa lo último en voz alta Minato, sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda, haciéndolo temblar.

_Aura asesina_

-"Mi-NA-TO"-un aura asesina había rodeado al Uchiha menor, quien estaba tentado a dejar irreconocible hasta los dientes a su amigo de la infancia.

-"S-Setsuna… compañero, no lo he dicho con mala intención, ya sabes se me salió" –pero fue inútil. Pocos segundos después el heredero Uzumaki se encontraba volando por los cielos.

2 minutos después.

Setsuna y Minato seguían caminando como si nada, solo que esta vez Minato iba con un chichón en su mejilla que casi parecía que algo iba salir de ahí.

-"¿Eh? Setsuna aun estas enfadado, ya sabes yo jamás pensaría de Alice de esa manera…" –Sin embargo, el Uchiha solo le ignoro hasta que finalmente dijo.

-"Tienes suerte Uzumaki, si hubiese sido mi padre no estarías caminando. Aunque para la próxima voy me olvidare que eres mi amigo y probare si mi zapato entra por tu trasero"- después de eso Minato prefirió caminar en silencio.

-"No es muy diferente de lo que mi madre hace con papá"- suspira internamente, pensando.

…

-"Abuelo no tiene caso tocar el tema nuevamente"-murmura Alice antes de que el patriarca de la familia Hyuuga, iniciara con la conversación en el comedor junto a su tío Neji que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella en ese momento. Casi tan igual como en antaño, solo con facciones más maduras.

-"Se muy bien lo que vas a decir… y estoy pensando seriamente en regalarle a mi padre una pollera para esta navidad."-dice frunciendo el ceño, observando su regazo frustrada.

-"Ese sería un excelente regalo, creo que yo le regalare una cartera, ya sabes como las que usa tu tía Tente" –continua el castaño intentando apaciguar el ambiente. Pero no pudo evitar imaginar a tal Uchiha con pollera.

_Escalofriante_

Lo estaba pensando seriamente para así matar dos pájaros, traumar a su hija y quitarle esa obsesión por cierto boca floja y no tener que pensar en otro obsequio esta navidad. Aunque aún seguía pensando en la primera opción por dios, era aceptable que desarrollara cierta fascinación por el menor que era de su edad, pero ella decía que era su _creído primo_, pero no le importa que cierto Uchiha pudiese ser su padre.

_Señor dame fuerzas_

-"Basta los dos" –intento tomar el orden en la conversación la cabeza de los Hyuuga, tensando la mandíbula para evitar soltar una carcajada y perder toda la seriedad al asunto.

-"aun así abuelo, me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar aunque sea una vez"-intenta tomar el hilo de la conversación de nueva la joven viendo a su abuelo angustiada –"Al menos hace el favor de escucharme antes de oponerte, por favor" –el cabecilla de los Hyuuga asistió en silencio, en cambio Neji solo sonrío al ser presente de la determinación de la muchacha que era infinitamente conocida.

-"Mi querida Nieta, antes de eso quiero que escuches lo que te hará entender, en la posición en la que nos encontramos tu padre y yo."-guarda silencio meditando si estaba bien en contarle. Después de todo, no le correspondía solo a él. –"Alice, algunas vez has entendido porque tu padre se reúsa a que te separes de su lado? Eso se debe a que tu, es decir ustedes son la unión de dos de los clanes más fuertes que han existido… aun así hay más"-pregunta sin preámbulos, viendo a su nieta con desconcierto.

-"Yo no lo sé… aunque escuche una vez a mi tía Sakura conversar con mi papá sobre un tipo de represaría hacia el clan Uchiha y su sharingan, pero como era muy pequeña no pude saber el porqué… -piensa, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. –"así que intente investigar en la biblioteca sobre el sharingan y los cimientos del clan Uchiha. Encontrándome que hace 23 años hubo una terrible masacre, donde todos habían sido asesinados, pero fuera de eso los documentos estaba incompletos"-comenta la joven indecisa de por dónde iba todo esto. –"Así que le pregunte a papá y él me comento todo… todo sobre Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara y su plan para obtener el Magenkio Sharingan. Aunque presiento que eso no es toda la verdad del asunto"- murmura lo ultimo entre labios.

-"¿Y un así no eres capaz de comprender a tu padre?"- la pregunta de su abuelo la descoloco. –"Alice, tu padre solo desea mantenerte a salvo de todo eso, el ser un shinobi implica arriesgar mucho, tu familia hasta tu propia vida y más aun si posees un kekegenkai"-Hiashi, cierra sus ojos intentando recordar a su propia hija ante las palabras que iba a decir. –"Alice, pequeña él no quiere perderos, ni a tu hermano ni a ti, especialmente a ti ya que eres lo que él puede proteger en estos momentos."-Alice iba replicar, pero el anciano fue más rápido –"Pero con tu hermano es diferente, él ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, él puede defenderse de un mundo así e intenta hacerse aun más fuerte para protegerte a ti. Deberías ser al menos más considerada mi orgullosa nieta y dejar ese orgullo de lado que no te llevara a nada bueno."-dijo lo ultimo mostrando seriedad, esa seriedad que había abandonado 15 años atrás, mostrando al temible Hiashi Hyuuga.

-"Por eso abuelo, yo voy a demostrarles que soy tan o mucho más fuerte que él… quizás no me creas, pero yo tengo la habilidades para hacerte crees mis palabras. Aunque no posea ni el sharingan, ni el byakugan soy mucho mejor, lo soy… pero si no me dan aunque sea una oportunidad no voy a ser capaz de demostrarlo"

-"Alice, hija este tema no tiene caso, Neji acompáñala a casa"-dice retirándose dejando la mesa intacta, dejando a su nieta sorprendida por su actitud una que no había mostrado nunca con ella.

-"Si, Hiashi-sama"-acepta haciendo una reverencia. –"Vamos Alice"-dice viendo el semblante de esta.

…

-"Tío porque no le dijiste a mi abuelo sobre mis habilidades, tu las conoces"- le pregunta ya de camino a los distritos Uchiha ya que se había hecho demasiado tarde. –"Mis Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu son excelentes. Además de eso mis…" –se queja deteniéndose.

-"Alice lo mejor de todo es el elemento en la batalla es la sorpresa"-objeta el Hyuuga deteniéndose el también para ver a su sobrina. –"Y todo aquello lo has aprendido tu sola observando a los demás y leyendo en libros… y tu único punto débil lo hemos pulido y eso es más que admirable. Aunque no tengas el titulo de jounin, lo eres aunque sea en tu interior, por eso creo que llegara el momento y el lugar para que puedas brillar" –dice dándole una sonrisa. –"_Aunque espero que ese día nunca llegue_" –piensa nostálgico antes de seguir caminando.

…

-"Vaya que interesante, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensando? Al fin encuentro… al fin encuentro a la bella princesa sola y desprotegida, después de tanto tiempo… Oh! Alice llevo esperándote tanto tiempo… por fin la fruta a madurado. Así que por favor sigue tan desprotegida y confundida"-dice una sombra escondida entre las sombras. –"una bella princesa la verdad…una Uchiha."- dice en son de burla lamiéndose los labios –"Solo es cuestión de tiempo Sasuke…"-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dejando ver gracias al reflejo de la luna unos ojos amarillos sedientos de ambición y venganza. –"Nunca has pensado que pensaría ella, si supiera quien fue realmente su padre… de seguro te despreciaría. No, ella huiría de tu lado y te odiaría y vivirías el infierno… oh! No puedo esperar…"

…

Al día siguiente.

-"Oh! ¡Alice sabes lo mucho que te quiero! Y que hoy estas tan radiante" –exclamaba el Hokage emocionado al medio día. Y como no si su ahijada le había ido a visitarlo ni más ni menos con un tazón de ramen a punto.

Naruto revoloteaba de allá para acá, como un perrito a la sigua de su amo.

-"Me alegra que te agrade"-dice dejando la comida encima de la mesa. Aunque su expresión era como si hablara del clima sin pisca de emoción. Sin embargo, su tono era amable.

-"No deberías traerle premio a este idiota, Alice"-dice entrando por la puerta la ex-hokage tan joven como siempre con el ceño fruncido. –"¡Naruto aun no terminas con el papeleo!"

-"ah! Vieja te dije que yo no estoy para es-e"-no pudo terminar ya que la rubia lo estaba ahorcando, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Alice solo negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba ella el pilar de papeles en el escritorio.

-"Alice, ni se te ocurra eso debe hacerlo este idiota"-dice Tsunade, adivinando lo que estaba pensado la pelinegra.

-"Abuela porque no le dejas que disfrute su ramen y me dejas esto, estoy aburrida" –dice sentándose adecuadamente en el puesto del hokage, buscando un lápiz para comenzar a leer ignorando el alboroto a su alrededor.

-"uuu Alice, sino fueras tan pequeña y no estuviera casado con Sakura te pediría que te casaras conmigo. Eres hermosa, considerada, delicada, sabes cocinar todo lo que un hombre quiere" –lloro de alegría el rubio feliz de que la joven salvara su trasero. Pero no pensó que quien menos esperaba cruzara la puerta en ese instante, mostrando su desconformo ante la situación.

-"¡Ahh sí Naruto!"-la esposa del Hokage había ido a la torre a llevarle el almuerzo a su marido, y no esperaba encontrar tal declaración. –"no lo sabía, debiste decirme que no tenia sazón y disculpa por no ser lo suficientemente delicada"-completo con una vena en la frente que estaba a punto de explotar-

Sakura se había conservado tan idéntica como antaño, solo que su figura había mejorado con los años al igual que había dejado creer su cabello rosa hasta la cintura, que la hacia lucir muy bien en un kimono de color lila y flores amarillas.

-"Ahhh Sakurita, por eso tu eres la mejor, eres mi mujer"-decía el rubio sudando de miedo al sentir el aura asesina de su mujer.

Pocos minutos después, tenemos a un hokage atascado en una pared.

-"Buen día Madrina ¿Qué la trae por acá?"-saluda Alice sin despegar su rostro del papel que leía.

-"Nada ya ves, solo pasaba a ver al tonto de mi esposo. ¿Cómo has estado?"-pregunta fingiendo que nada había pasado, poniendo su mano envuelta en la manga sobre su boca.

-"Bien gracias y veo que tu madrina sigues tan molesta como siempre"-contesta está impasible.

-"Tan amable e idéntica a su padre a veces"-piensa Sakura con un tic en el ojo.

-"Ne? Sakura-chan podrías no molestar Alice-chan por favor"-dijo un apastado Naruto.

-"urgg! Naruto porque siempre tan… tan! Ese es tu trabajo imbécil"-dice levantándolo de golpe, piñizcandole la mejilla mientras este lloriqueaba.

Escena que la joven miro en silencio. Su madrina solía comportarse así casi siempre con su marido e hijo, como si ambos fueran sus hijos

-"Sus hijos… se comporta como una madre"-susurra Alice sin darse cuenta. Llamando la atención de la rubia, quien la observa con tristeza.

Alice en ese instante sintió envidia, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero en ese instante y en muchos de su niñez le hubiese gustado tener una figura femenina que no fuere ninguna de sus muchas tías. Una que le sonriese y la regañara amorosamente, que le hubiese enseñado a cantar y a leer…una figura como… como la de una madre.

No era que se estuviese quejando ni nada. Su padre y hermano habían compensado ese vacío todos estos años, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en ese sentimiento que le aprisionaba el pecho cada vez que se encontraba sola.

_Si tan solo ella estuviese aquí… Si tan solo ella…_

-"que tonta, el _hubiese_ y el _tan solo_ es para los tontos no existe"-piensa en voz alta antes de volver a los documentos, manteniendo su mente alejada de malos recuerdos.

La quinta solo observo en silencio con tristeza, porque en este caso ella no podía hacer nada.

…

Después de eso, Alice había intentado terminar lo antes posible el papeleo. La verdad ya no aguantaba la situación en la habitación, era como si estuviese fuera de lugar y eso le hacía sentir incomoda. Así que en una hora el Hokage la despedía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por su ayuda y el ramen, invitándola a una futura visita.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era que ella siempre se encontraba fuera de lugar en ese tipo de reuniones. Solo podía sentirse cómoda estando con su familia, es decir, su padre y hermano.

Medita dando un suspiro.

-"¿La has visto? Es raro verla fuera del distrito Uchiha"-escucho entre la multitud que la observaba, mientras paseaba en el pueblo sin dirección. Un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban reunidas habían comenzado a observarla desde lejos con desprecio.

-"Solo vino a creerse la gran cosa"-dijo otra mujer con envidia marcada en el rostro, mientras miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza. –"Ya sabes se cree mucho por ser una Uchiha, que ni interés tiene en relacionarse con otras personas que no sean ni su familia ni el hokage"-

Alice intento ignorar las habladurías a su alrededor mientras caminaba, pero no era solo ese grupo de miserables mujeres quienes hablaba de ella, sino también la gente que pasaba la observaba con desprecio. Ella intento con todas las fuerzas mantener su fachada de indiferencia y superioridad que estaba por caer.

-"¡Porque no terminan ya con eso!- la joven escucha como un aldeano había terminado con ese mar de murmullos y pelambres a su alrededor. –"la pobre chica no tiene la culpa de ser hija de venir de una familia de asesinos. Y no olviden de quien es hija, de dos de los clanes más imponentes de konoha. si valoran sus vidas terminen con esto"-ahí termino su efímera gratitud hacia tal sujeto.

La joven acelero el paso poniendo las manos en sus oídos, mientras comenzaba a correr para refugiarse.

-"jajajaja por supuesto, ¡vete Uchiha! Alguien como tú no deberías de estar aquí mezclándose con gente vulgar"- le grito una joven de su misma edad.

_-"Ella se cree la gran cosa, pero no es nadie"-_

_-"Solo por ser la nieta de Hiashi-sama ha escapado de las normas"-_

_-"solo por ser la consentida del Hokage, no fue inscrita en la academia"_

_-"Solo por ser una Uchiha cree que es mejor que cual quiera"_

_-"Pobre chica ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de un traidor"_

Aunque hubiese pasado un rato después de haber salido corriendo Alice seguía escuchando los murmullos de las personas en su cabeza. Ella sabía que muchos de ellos solo observaron el espectáculo en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos.

Había sido así desde que ella era pequeña y solía encontrarse sola, sin nadie quien la cuidase. Aquellas personas siempre hacían esa clase de comentarios, pero nunca cuando se encontraba con alguien, ni con su hermano o primos. Pero aunque no lo digieran ella podía leer sus pensamientos un don que había guardado en secreto de su familia. Por temor a que le despreciaran o no le creyeran.

La joven se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, sola con las luces cortadas y con las persianas cerradas aun siendo de día. Tenía su cabeza sostenida entre tus manos intentado alejar el dolor. Intentando retener las lagrimas que lloraba una vez estando sola.

Ese tipo de escenas eran comunes para ella desde que tenía memoria. Era la única forma de calmarse desde que había descubierto sus dones. Aunque era muy pequeña debió de tener 6 años cuando se percato de ello, ella lo sabia podía no tener un byakuugan o un sharingan, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una habilidad por vía hereditaria. Y así paso su infancia en los momentos sola, intentando controlar esos brutales dones, el primero como poder bloquear los tipos de pensamientos en su cabeza. Cuando ya había podido contralarlo había pasado a tener sueños por las noches donde veía cosas que viviría al día siguiente. Después comenzó a tenerlos de día, varias veces perdiendo el hilo de las conversaciones.

Le pregunto a su padre sobre eso indecisa, intentando no revelar mucho, pero este le contesto que eso podría haber sido un "de ja vu". No muy convencida decidió investigar sobre ello y fue ahí cuando su tío Neji la atrapo y le conto lo sucedido, él por supuesto había ofrecido ayudarla a avanzar, claro prometiendo guardar su secreto. Y desde ahí su tío le había enseñado a creer en el _destino y que nada sucede porque si. _

Y comenzó a instruirla en secreto.

-"Me siento extraña… ¿Por qué?"- se cuestiono ya más calmada recostada mirando el techo, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente.

En ese instante un flash de imagines pasan por su mente, cambiando el color de sus ojos azules a un color plata con manchas blanca azules, como el sharingan en ellos.

En las imagines veía a su padre y a su prima Yuki junto a su equipo entrar a la aldea, pero cambia rápidamente a otra donde entraban a la estancia del Hokage.

Alice parpadea y se endereza en el sillón algo mareada por las imagines.

-"Han llegado antes de los previsto…"-hace una mueca. –"¿Por qué?"-suspira intentando tranquilizarse. –"No importa, pronto estarán aquí. Debería prepararles en baño y el almuerzo"- suspira por segunda vez, levantándose para comenzar las labores.

…

En la torre del Hokage.

-"Vaya Sasuke, no me esperaba que terminaran tan rápido"-exclamo el rubio rascándose la cabeza ante la mirada sin humor de su compañero y amigo. –"me alegro que los cuatro estén bien, ya puedes irte Yuki estoy seguro que no te esperan en casa, quizás una sorpresa valga de esto ¿no?" –dice refiriéndose ahora la joven castaña y ojisperla que se encontraba colgada del brazo de un mal humorado Sasuke. La chica como se ve sin posibilidad de replicar, resignada se retiro.

El Uchiha y los otros dos discípulos suspirando de alivio.

-"Gracias padre"- agradece Minato sonriéndole a su padre. –"¿y madre? Pensé que estaría aquí"

-"tenía que hacer, se fue después de que Alice-chan se retirara"-comento el Hokage despreocupado, pero la mirada del Uchiha mayor lo hizo estremecer.

-"ha venido de nuevo ayudarte con tus obligaciones torpe"-Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"Vamos teme, Alice se ofreció. Además la vi algo triste. Aunque siempre se muestre con esa cara tuya sabes que puedo leer muy bien tras de ella."-el Uchiha guardo silencio y tomo sus cosas para salir por la puerta.

-"¡Al menos despídete!"-le grita Naruto.

-"Nos vemos Tío Naruto. Minato, dale saludos a mi madrina" –se despide Setsuna antes de seguir a su padre.

…

-"Padre has estado muy raro últimamente, ¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Setsuna como que no quiere la cosa.

-"Lo que sucede es tu hermana, Alice me ha tenido preocupado"-admite el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño hablando entre dientes.

-"¿ha sacado el tema de nuevo? Era de esperarse papá, siendo sincero ni yo mismo logro entender tu negativa sobre el asunto"-dice mirando de reojo la reacción de su padre. Sus ojos negros se fundieron con los de su padre, quien mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos antes de apartarla.

-"Piensas utilizar el Sharingan en tu propio padre"-sonríe arrogante Sasuke al ver la determinación de su hijo.

-"Lo haría, me arriesgaría a eso y a mucho más por cumplir su deseo y hacerla feliz. Aunque seas mi propio padre, Alice esta antes que nada… ella soy yo y yo soy ella, siempre asido así"-argumenta viéndolo con la misma arrogancia de su progenitor. Haciendo sonreír aun más al vengador, pero de un momento a otro este cierra los ojos borrando totalmente esa expresión.

-"Setsuna, lo siento y admiro tu determinación, pero le prometí a _ella, _se lo prometí a Hinata… tu madre"- Setsuna abrió los ojos de asombro –"Le prometí que jamás dejaría que Alice viviera la desesperación y el odio… y de todo tu debes entenderme, permitirías que ella experimentara eso"- ahora es el peliazul quien cierra los ojos.

-"No, jamás nunca… preferiría ser yo una y otra vez, mientras sea yo quien llame la atención, por mi está bien ser el cebo. Todo para que nunca una nueva tragedia volviera a ocurrir"-piensa tristemente, pensando en el sin fin de historias que una vez su padre le conto.

Sasuke espera paciente la respuesta de su hijo, al ver lo maduro que este se había vuelto no pudo evitar sentir orgullo y algo de vergüenza.

_Si tan solo yo hubiese pensando de esa forma aquella vez… quizás Itachi aun estaría vivo._

Satisfecho por su respuesta Sasuke acaricia la cabeza de su hijo mayor, sorprendiendo a este. Después de todo, su padre nunca solía mostrar afecto en público, claro sino se trataba de Alice.

-"Vamos a casa"-

…

-"Bienvenidos"-ambos Uchiha(s) se sorprenden al abrir la puerta. La peli negra había escondido su existencia y les había esperarlo en la entrada de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y semblante inexpresivo.

-"Hermana me has dado un susto de muerte"- le regaña Setsuna, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. Mientras el Uchiha contemplaba su hija.

-"Y así te haces llamar Ninja?, dejándote asustar por una niñita"-bufa la chica mirando a su hermano con superioridad antes de girar su rostro.

-"Demonios Alice, he llegado hace menos de un minuto y ya comienzas"-le contesta dejando sus cosas en el suelo para lanzarse sobre su hermana. –"Al menos deberías darme un abrazo, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaste no?"- Alice se lo quita de encima algo sonrojada.

-"antes de eso deberías darte una ducha que realmente te hacer falta. La bañera ya está lista y también el almuerzo así que ve" –le grita tirándole una toalla.

-"si, si…"-se despide el chica camino al baño.

_Silencio total…_

-"…"

-"Y a mí tampoco vas a saludarme porque apesto. Antes no te importaba"-le dice una voz a sus espaldas –"Estas aun enojada para ni siquiera mirar a tu padre"-le dice el Uchiha aun parado en la entrada tal cual como había entrado.

Aunque tenía el rostro impasible, realmente le dolía que su hija ni siquiera se diera cuenta de su presencia y dignara al menos mirarle.

Alice volteo a mirar al hombre a sus espaldas. Viendo el rostro casando de esté. A sus 33 años de edad Sasuke parecía de 20 tantos y 30 pocos. Se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo, con ambos mechones sobre su rostro y sus ojos negros como el carbón seguían resaltando su blanca piel como en antaño. Lo miro largo tiempo, e hizo una mueca antes de decir.

-"Apresúrate la cena esta lista ve a bañarte"- dijo antes darle la espalda e irse a la cocina. Impidiendo a Sasuke ver como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer. No, aunque le doliera ella no lo haría.

_Lo siento…_

…

Ya habiendo almorzado en silencio, los tres se separaron para realizar diversos labores. El padre de familia se había en cerrado en su habitación sin decir una palabra. Mientras que sus hijos se encontraban en la cocina, Alice lavaba y secaba los utensilios para después guardarlos, al mismo tiempo que su hermano pulía y sacaba filo a una Katana _(La misma que utiliza Sasuke en Naruto Shippuden)_. Al terminar la joven miro el labor que su hermano gemelo realizaba atentamente, preguntándose de donde pudo haber sacado tal objeto.

-"Papá me la regalo hace una semana"-contesto Setsuna adivinando el pensamiento de su hermana y sus ojos curioso. –"Dijo que era para que presentara apropiadamente la prueba para Anbu"-comento inocentemente, ignorando lo que sus palabras hacían a su hermana, quien apretaba los puños de impotencia.

-"Por supuesto, ¿A quién más podría dársela?. Si siendo tú la necesitaras, sino patearían tu trasero _hermano_"-le contesta altaneramente marchándose echa una furia. Dejando a su gemelo descolocado por su reacción viendo por donde había salido.

-"¿Qué le sucederá?"

…

Ya había oscurecido, la cena fue idéntica al almuerzo, solo que en esta ocasión el Uchiha había salido a caminar, dejando a los críos solos en casa.

Setsuna había decidido quedarse en la estancia leyendo en el sillón, en cambio Alice había subido a su habitación pensando en esa espada y en lo mucho que quería portarla. Así que sin más se levanto y salió por la ventana para pasar a la ventana siguiente que era de la habitación de su hermano. Viendo ahí la Katana contra la pared. Silenciosamente entro y el tomo para después correr sobre el tejado y escondo su existencia.

La joven vestía unos pantalones cortos de color blanco que le cubría medio muslo y una blusa azul manga corta recogida e inflada y cuello cuadrado, ajustada en las terminaciones y bajo el pecho dejándola suelta sobre su vientre tapando el comenzó de los pantalones. La blusa llevaba el emblema Uchiha en su espalda, llevaba en su cintura un cinturón de cuero negro, donde cargaba un bolso no muy grande. Corría por los tejado saltando sobre sus piernas, delgadas envueltas en polainas de color negro azulado que combinaban con bailarinas de color negro. Que le daban la movilidad exacta para moverse con sigilo. _(La verdad nunca le había gustado ese calzado ninja)_

Alice llego a un claro, no muy lejos de los limites Uchiha, con la espada en sus manos. Se sentía como una ladrona, pero le gusto sentir la adrenalina al sentir su pecho subir y bajar al respirar.

Sin contenerse más desenvaino la Katana para mirar su filo a la luz de la luna.

_Hermosa…_ - sonrío por primera vez con alegría, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

Danzo con la espada un tiempo, mientras la blandía con maestría. Nunca había soñado con tener una.

-"Es un desperdicio que Setsuna le tenga. Es tan hermosa"-dice viendo su filo impecable.

Iba a guardarla para volver, pero sintió una presencia cerca.

-"¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate"- exclama mirando hacia los arboles, encontrando al intruso al instante y como no si despedía una esencia distinta a cualquiera.

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunta poniendo los ojos en él.

-"¡Maravilloso! Has podido encontrarme sin dificultades. Eres esplendida" –dijo la figura saltando y saliendo de las sombras dejando ver, a un muchacho de unos 20 años de cabellos castaños sobre los hombros, tez trigueña enfrente de ella. Aunque lo que más le inquieto no fue su aura, sino sus aterradores ojos amarillos. Haciéndola sentir como si los conociera.

-"Responde"-exigió entre dientes intentando no mostrar incomodidad al percibir su mirada sobre ella.

-"Soy alguien que te ha estado esperando hace mucho… señorita Alice"-hace una reverencia teatral, dándole una sonrisa lobuna.

-"¿A mí? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-cuestiono descolocada, bajando la defensa.

-"La pregunta seria ¿Cómo no conocerla? Linda Alice, y permita decirle que esa espada le sienta mucho mas a usted que a su antiguo dueño"

-"¿Qué como lo sabes? Sabes de quién es?"-pregunta mostrándole la espada.

-"Por supuesto, esa espada una vez yo se la di a Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora se la daré a usted si gusta"-

-"A mí?"- la joven sonrío abiertamente viendo la espada con ansia. –"¿Quién eres?"-`pregunto de nuevo pero sin pisca de antipatía.

-"Mi nombre actual es Kei, pero una vez fui llamado Orochimaru, señorita…"

-"¿Orochimaru? Uno de los tres sannin, alumno del tercero?"-

-"Así es, y también sensei de su padre, señorita Alice" –dice modesto sonriéndole al ver los ojos sorprendidos de la Uchiha.

-"Su maestro? Eso es fabuloso, jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de conocerlo"-conto extasiada acercándose lentamente a él. –"Ah que se debe su visita ha venido a verlo?"- pregunta siendo amable algo raro en ella. **(Nota: Alice ignora los años de Sasuke con Orochimaro y su traición a Konoha para asesinar a Itachi)**

-"No, yo he venido especialmente a conocerlos, aunque especialmente a conocerte a ti" –comenta Orochimaru tomando una de sus manos para besarla haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-"¿Ha venido a conocerme?"-logra responder avergonzada.

-"Si, he venido a invitarla a jugar conmigo un entretenido e interesante juego"-informa viéndola a los ojos, sonriéndole para cautivarla. Mientras tomaba fuertemente de su brazo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-"¿Oiga que le pasa? Quíteme las manos de encima"- forcejo la chica inútilmente. Kei, es decir, Orochimaru tenía más fuerza que ella.

-"que ingenua, ¿dime tu papito nunca que enseño a no hablarle a los extraños?"-pregunto pasando su lengua por su mejilla, haciendo estremecer a la pelinegra. –"Has cometido dos errores esta noche al salir de tu casa sola y desprotegida y papito no vendrá a rescatarte"- siguió aplicando más fuerza en su agarre, mientras la chica intentaba no quejarse de dolor, al mover su mano aprisionada y tomar la muñeca de su agresor aplicando sorpresivamente una descarga eléctrica de sus manos, haciendo que Orochimaru la soltara de la sorpresa.

Aunque en vez de asustarse, él mismo se rio con humor en frente de ella, quien se encontraba en el piso.

-"Siempre lo supe, eres una caja de sorpresa señorita"-comento sobándose las muñeca que había quedado rostizada.

Alice se arrastro para encontrar la espada en el piso y tomarla entre sus manos para enfrentar a su adversario.

-"Eres muy valiente pero con este nivel aun no podrás vencerme Jovencita"-dice viéndola admirablemente. –"Te pareces tanto a él cuando tenía tu edad. Será por eso que eres su hija, Sasuke al parecer ha desperdiciado un gran elemento para su clan. Se ha vuelto muy blando y humano y todo eso es culpa de tu estúpida madre"-exclamo lo ultimo cambiando su semblante a uno molesto y rabioso, mostrando su verdadera apariencia. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, su piel se había vuelto escamosa y sus ojos habían sido delineados de un color morado.

Alice lo miro sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Para ella su padre siempre había sido así. Serio y frio, pero siempre mostraba su lado cálido con ellos.

-"Puedo ver que no entiendes de lo que hablo, eso es porque no conoces de verdad a tu papito niñita. Él no es lo que de verdad crees"-

-"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Eres tu el que no lo conoce bastardo!"-dice levantándose enfadada, aun tambaleándose. Fulminando con la mirada a ese monstruo. Pero solo logra que Orochimaru se riera en su cara.

-"Pobrecita niña… al parecer papito, no confía lo suficiente en ella para contarle su pasado, pobre de ti… de verdad siento pena por ti" –dice fingiendo angustia –"Te ha estado ocultado cosas desde siempre, y no solo él, sino también todos lo que te rodean. Intentando ocultarte la realidad encerrándote en una burbuja"

-"¡Mientes! Papá… ellos jamás harían algo tan cruel… ellos me q- -dice desesperada agitando su cabeza negando, y empuñando sus manos de impotencia ya que en un rincón de su mente ella sabía que era verdad.

-"Así es ellos, todos ellos te han mentido… comenzando por tu padre y terminando por tu hermano gemelo. ¿Sabes? Él sabe muchas cosas que _tu_ no y ¿Por qué?. Porque la misma persona que llamas padre se las dijo"-ahí se fue lo poco de coherencia que le quedaba a Alice termino, cayendo al piso.

-"Lo ves, quizás si yo no estuviese aquí jamás te hubieras enterado y seguirías viviendo una fantasía efímera"- comenta Orochimaru, poniéndose en coquillas a la altura de la joven. Sonriéndole de nuevo.

-"Por eso me pareció entretenido venir y darte esa oportunidad que has estado pidiendo desesperadamente. Y de paso, mostrarte lo que tu padre te ha ocultado"- la pelinegra levanto lentamente su rostro para observar a Orochimaru sin expresión.

-"No quiero nada de ti"-dice con voz sin vida.

-"Que lastima, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Esto será interesante"-comenta levantándose y alejándose para invocar un agujero en el suelo debajo de Alice, sorprendiéndola. –"Ja ne, Salúdame a Sasuke" –se despide mientras el agujero tragaba a la chica haciéndola caer.

-" Y ahora a lo siguiente…"

…

-"¿Sasuke sucede algo?" –Pregunta Kakashi, al ver el repentino movimiento de ex –alumno.

-"Yo sentí como si algo anduviera mal"-

-"Imposible chico es tu imaginación…quizás ya has bebido demasiado"-intento tranquilizarlo el peli plateado.

…

**Mientras en otro lugar**

_18 años en el pasado…_

-"¡Ah! Demonios Itachi no tan rápido, llevamos caminando hace días sin descanso y no es que me este quejado, pero tengo hambre" –maldijo su compañero Azul.

-"Callate"-sentencio el Uchiha viendo a los alrededores sintiéndose intranquilo.

Hasta que una fuerte cantidad de chakra aparecía de repente.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-cuestiona el cara de pez, viendo el cielo.

-"¿Dónde?"-busca el Uchiha.

-"Ahí, mira… es… es una chica en el cielo"-dice para seguir caminando y detenerse antes de dar un paso. –"¡Espera! ¿Una chica cayendo del cielo?"- se cuestiona frunciendo el ceño, para buscar a su amigo el cual había salido corriendo en dirección en que la chica caería.

_**¡Plash!**_

Fue el sonido de la chica cayendo al rio inconsciente, siendo arrastrada por la corriente y hundida por la misma. Estando a punto de ahogarse una mano la saca de ahí dejándola en la orilla empapada junto con su salvador.

Kizune, quien venía corriendo en la dirección que había tomado Itachi, llega para ver a este, practicar primeros auxilios a la muchacha. Iba a replicar, sobre su desaparición pero quedo impresionado al ver al Uchiha besando a la chica y tocándole los pechos con las manos. Cuando ya logro hacer respirar a la joven, el Uchiha se aparto de su lado para observarla medio consiente.

-"¿Q-Quien eres?"-pregunto sonrojada la pelinegra viendo a su salvador con curiosidad. Y como no si aquel hombre le resultaba familiar y como no sus ojos le parecían conocidos.

-"Uchiha Itachi"

**Continuara…**

**Holas espero no haberme demorado mucho ^^ y ojala les haya gustado**

**Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, espero más de ellos para continuar con la historia y saber si les gusta o prefieren sugerir algo más.**

**Nos vemos Kisses!**

**Estaré esperando por sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena seguir con ello.**


End file.
